The present invention relates to key switches, and more particularly to a key switch for the keyboard of a mobile computer which minimizes the thickness of the keyboard.
A normal key switch for a computer keyboard, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a key base 11, two contact plates 12,13, a spring 14, a slide 15, and a key cap 16. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the key base 11 is supported above the frame 17 of a keyboard body with its hollow center column 151 inserted in a hole on the frame 17; the contact plates 12,13 have contact pins 121 and 131 respectively inserted through a respective hole on the key base 11 into a respective hole 171 on the frame 17; the slide 15 is supported above the center column of the key base 11 by the spring 14, and has a bottom rod 151 inserted in the center column of the key base 11 and spaced from the inside bottom of the center column by a space A. The space A is provided for the movement of the bottom rod 151 of the slide 15. Because the key base 11 is mounted above the frame 17, much space in vertical direction is needed for moving the slide 15. Therefore, this structure of key switch requires much vertical installation space.